LUCY and the book writing contest ONESHOT
by MiseryAndDeathIsMyLife
Summary: lucy and wendy are broke so they enter a book writing contest but along the way is some sabotge
Lucy heartfilia and Wendy marvel were entering the room.

"Hay Wendy marvel" said Lucy heartfilia

Wendy marvel was looking unhappy though.

"Bad news Lucy heartfilia. We are broke"

"Hu? But after our last adventure we were rich"

"Yes, but after tax's we are broke. In fact we owe money now because taxes are high for rich people"

"Ow..darnit.

What will we do?" said Lucy heartfilia to Wendy marvel

"We need to make a lot of money to pay of the tax else our cave network in which we live will be demolished!"

Just then, the TV which was on all this time changed to a news announcement.

"..And the world writing books championship final starts tomorrow. Aside from the coveted trophy, The prize this year will include 7million euro...In other news, a war..."

Wendy marvel shut the tv off.

"Of course!" said Lucy heartfilia

"Writing books! Why didnt I think of that!"

"Yes writing books - the sport of kings!"

Lucy heartfilia nodded in agreement.

"We can make lots of money doing that and pay of the tax that we owe"

"YES" screamed wendy marvel getting excited.

"But we need a 'in' else we wont be allowed in"

"Dont worry! I know someone who can get us into the finals!"

"Oh thats good"

And with that they got into the finals!

Before the contest, Lucy heartfilia and his friends decided to take a tour of the arena.

Aside from the normal restaurants and writing books gift shops, there was also a museum. A museum dedicated to the history and art of writing books.

As they had done the other stuff already, they decided to go to the museum.

Originally, writing books wasn't that popular as a sport, but in recent years it had become the most popular sport in the world after all others were banned. Some people missed other sports at first, but slowly it was just accepted that writing books was the best sport on earthland.

They looked at the giant diorama of the first writing books-ing contest. There was a button they could press and the animatronics would act out famous events in its history.

There was also giant pieces of writing bookequipment all around the museum.

Laxus dreyar looked at one particularly large display.

"Its magnificent"

"yes, it is."

Just then though the display started wobbling.

"oh, no...its coming down!"

Lucy heartfilia dived out the way, but Laxus dreyar was too slow.

"oww...I am trapped" said Laxus dreyar, who was now trapped under the rubble.

Lucy heartfilia tried to move the rubble but couldn't.

"Sorry, Laxus dreyar but I cant move it".

"Thats ok, I'll wait here"

"Ok, I'll be going to the arena then"

Lucy heartfilia walked to the museum door...but it was locked!

"No...I am trapped!" said Lucy heartfilia.

Lucy heartfilia had no choice now, so he pulled the fire alarm.

By the time the fireman had rescued them, however, it was already half-time. Lucy heartfilia had missed the whole first half of the competition!

Back at the locker room, Wendy marvel and Lucy heartfilia were talking. Laxus dreyar had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said wendy marvel.

Natsu was leading when half time went. Lucy heartfilias time spent seeing to laxus dreyar had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said lucy heartfilia.

"Whats important is I know why natsu wants to win the World Championship Writing booksing contest. Its the prize."

"hu" said wendy marvel

"I did some research and its really the ! If he wins the contest they will give him it and there will be nothing we can do to stop him"

"omg"

"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor laxus dreyar!"

"poor laxus dreyar "

"yes poor laxus dreyar "

"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"

"I have a plan" said lucy heartfilia

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the writing books contest had begun!

Natsu was well in the lead by the time they got out.

Wendy marvel had taken laxus dreyars place in the contest, as is traditional.

Lucy heartfilia started writing books. Writing books is harder then anyone had ever thought, But it wasn't enough. Natsu was in the lead now, showing off by doing it one handed.

"How are we ever going to catch up" said wendy marvel

"We only have one choice...we have to team up and do the writing books together!"

Lucy heartfilia went right next to wendy marvel and they started writing books together.

"What you doing?!" screamed Natsu. "That can't be in the rules!"

"Actually...there's nothing in the rules that says it CANT be done" said wendy marvel while flicking over the official writing books rule book (she was the contests judge btw - A/N)

"YES! Go lucy heartfilia! Go wendy marvel! " said gajeel redfox who was also in the crowd with a banner that said they were the best.

Inspired by this lucy heartfilia and wendy marvel went ever faster and faster. Many people in the crowd fainted because they writing books so hard.

"Nooooo! I can't lose!" screamed natsu as he lost.

Lucy heartfilia and Wendy marvel finished writing books together.

"We won!" exclaimed Wendy marvel as they went through the tape.

The crowd went wild!

"You have won!" said li. She then carefully handed them the prize.

"No...it was supposed to be for me!" said Natsu!

"There it is safe now." said lucy heartfilia as he put on the gold prize.

With that they collected the prize money and went home. Natsu sulked off. Laxus dreyar got better but never competed in professional writing books again.

-The End


End file.
